


timeout

by Rag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Trans Levi, trans erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erwin is stuck at work preparing for vacation. levi has an idea to keep him motivated</p>
            </blockquote>





	timeout

Erwin was stuck at the office late into the night for the second time that week, tying up loose ends before. The start of a headache buzzed in his ears, but he kept himself firm with thoughts of their week-long, call-free vacation with Levi and most of their friends. He didn't love staying away from home so long. Levi would probably be alone in their home for the next few hours, when they'd normally be making dinner or going out for a jog. Levi knew what he was signing on for when he moved in with a PR executive, just as Erwin understood what he was agreeing to when he proposed to a pilot. It was just such a shame that any of their much-too-rare overlapping free time should be spent apart...

Erwin's phone buzzed, startling him out of his daze. Levi had sent him a text.

>> _how long_

<< _An hour, maybe an hour and a half._

_> >wtf_

_< <I'm sorry, I just can't seem to concentrate. I'll get some coffee._

Levi didn't respond while Erwin brewed a horribly crude cup of coffee. Just hot water and a packet of instant from the board room, no cream or sugar, he almost spit the thing out when the flavor hit him. Coffee wasn't supposed to be  _sour._ He hoped at least that the bitterness would shock him awake as he headed back to his office.

Erwin's eyes were just starting to glaze over another email when his phone buzzed again.

_Levi._

“Levi? Is something-”

“Are you alone?” Levi asked, his voice sounding... breathless?

“Yes, why? Are you running?”

Levi's laugh was oddly  _wet_. “Not quite.”

“What's this about?" Erwin asked, clicking through his email. What could possibly be  _so_  urgent that it couldn't wait an hour?

Levi's gasp answered his question. A sick thrill crept up Erwin's spine.

“Levi,” he said, lowly, “are you...?”

Another gasp. Erwin fought the urge to slip his hand into his pants and play along-  _no_ , not at  _work_.

“I'll be home in an hour-”

Levi laughed again, quiet and tinny in Erwin's ear. “Where's the fun in that?”

“ _Oh_ , you- you naughty-”

Levi moaned softly, and Erwin heard a soft, wet,  _schlick._  “Yeah, that's it. Am I a- naughty boy? Calling Daddy at work?”

 _Oh_ , Erwin would  _not_  be able to wait until he got home.  _No one will come_ , he told himself,  _and this is_ my _office_.  _With a lock._

He quickly locked the door, closed the blinds, and turned off the light. He unbuckled his pants and slid his hand down his underwear.

“You know Daddy's busy, Levie,” he whispered as he started to rub his mons. His voice seemed to echo off the walls, screaming his perversion.  _Doing this in the **office**_... How many clients had he seen here? How many of them would have guessed he indulged in  _this_  wicked little game with his fiance?

Levi moaned and Erwin made out more little  _schlick_ s. “What are you doing, baby?”

“Fucking myself with your yellow dildo, Daddy.”

Erwin bit his lip and moaned softly, hoping Levi could hear. He didn't want to push his luck with the loud groans he knew Levi loved. He sucked a few fingers into his mouth and laved the spit over his lower lips.

“Do you like that?” Levi teased. “I like it, Daddy, but it's better when you do it.”

“You know I like it, Levie-” Erwin started, but he was distracted by Levi's desperate moan.  _Oh_ , he  _loved_  it when Erwin called him that filthy name, Erwin had watched him come suddenly, violently, when it slipped Erwin's lips. “How close are you?”

“Close,  _fuck_ \- I-”

“Watch your mouth.”

Levi moaned and Erwin heard a wet gasp, and he gave up teasing himself. He dipped a few fingers into his wet slit, gasping at the hopeless tease of a filling. He wished Levi was here to fill him up with his cock, bend him over his desk, make him squirt on the wood finish he'd finalized so many deals over-

He might tell Levi, later that night. He would probably love to make Erwin's fantasy a reality. But not now. That wasn't something a daddy would ask of his boy.

“You're itching for a spanking, aren't you, boy?” he whispered, running his fingertips over his clit. Levi groaned and Erwin could imagine him shuddering, his expression going soft the way they did whenever Erwin hinted at painplay. “Calling me at work, using such foul language, getting me all wet. I'll have you over my knee for an hour before you learn your lesson.”

“ _Fuck!”_

Erwin grinned to himself and started rubbing little circles into his button, sending sharp sparks of pleasure through his head. His breathing shortened into quiet gasps.

“Tell me, Levie, how close are you, playing with Daddy's toy?”

“So- I'm so-  _fuck_ , Er- Daddy- it's hard, Daddy, I- I can't make myself- come as easy as you make me-”

Erwin sped up and let himself moan a bit louder.

“Then think of me. With you. It's not your arm, Levie, it's my hips, how am I fucking you?”

Levi made a desperate sound.

“Like- this, yeah-”

Erwin's vision clouded with the image of Levi, spread out on their bed, soaking wet and shaking, thrusting his favorite dildo into his pussy. His eyes were probably glassy, and he was probably drooling, overwhelmed with pleasure. Erwin would make him come if he were there with him. He'd fuck into him deep and fast and watch him arch, staring at Erwin with blind eyes until they rolled back in bliss.

“You like that?” Erwin asked him. He gave himself deep, firm rubs, imagining thrusting hard and slow into Levi's soppy cunt.

Levi gasped and made that unmistakable moan, and Erwin knew he was squirting all over their sheets. Thinking of him. He rubbed himself rapidly, gasping openly- too loudly, shame on him,  _why_  did it feel  _so good?_ \- until the tension shattered into bliss.

He sat, listening to Levi panting as he relaxed, boneless, into his seat.

“Hope that cleared your mind up,” Levi mumbled, his voice thick and sated.

“Yes,  _Levi_ , that was-”

“Save it for when you get back. Hurry up, I'm still horny,” Levi said, and hung up.

Erwin grinned at his phone's home screen for a few seconds, relishing the afterglow. He didn't feel quite so foggy headed after that, and the rest of the emails seemed to write themselves.  

**Author's Note:**

> written for eruri week 2014: day 3 domestic


End file.
